Endurseverence
by Feeneh
Summary: Set in 1920's Jazz Age America, Lucas and Billy work for Missy whilst her little brother is infatuated with his friend's older sister,Riley, who is 5 years older. Farkle finds solace in a social reject and Maya warbles tunes at speakeasies. What will become of these people?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Girl meets world isn't mine.

PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS FICTION. Don't take anything to heart EXCEPT THE FEELS.

 **Chapter 1**

"It'd be crazy to say that prohibition hadn't had any effects on the current 1920's society," a milky coloured man with circular shaped glasses stated; only the hair on his upper lip was visible disregarding his thick sluggish eyebrows. The madam seated across him had gently patted the corner of her thin lips dry. Both of them had creases in their otherwise smooth skin, predominantly between their eyebrows and around the mouth.

"Why must we discuss the law when we're at the dinner table?" A young female asked, pushing the contents on her plate around. She sighed as she placed the fork onto of the plate and dabbed the corners of her mouth, just like her mother. With her back straight, she excused herself from the table and let the maid-servants clean up her mess. She went up the grand spiralling stairs and into her enormous room, filled with a nice, fresh scent of grass from the freshly cut lawn this morning. However, the sky was kissed by the black and tainted into dark.

She changed from her conservative, plain dress into something a little lighter and flowery. She loosed her tight up-do and let half her hair cascade down the back and she tied half up.

"Miss, are you sure you should be going to places like this?" A caramel coloured servant asked. Her accent was quite thick and southern.

"Don't call me Miss, just call me by my first name. My name is Missy, you should know that," Missy replied, gesturing for the black maid to smooth out the ends of her hair as she lightly powdered her face.

"Do not worry dear, I'll just go see Winnie and Jordanne, I won't be too long," she carried on reassuring. The maid shook her head in concern.

"But Miss Missy, If you get caught by the government's prohibition officers, won't you get arrested and fined? Won't that ruin the Master?"

Missy looked into the mirror and saw her parents face in her. Her mother's small forehead and almond shaped brown eyes and her father's slightly large pointy nose and full rosy lips. She pinched her cheeks to redden them and stood up abruptly and took hold of the maid's hands.

"Rose. Stop this nonsense and help me get my cloak on."

Missy walked in with discretion, with a tall, tanned blonde haired, green eyed boy following behind her. He looked rough and seemed to keep an eye out in the dimmed setting. As soon as she pushed open the door, the sound of the soft, sensual music banged against her eardrums, the smoke dancing between her nostril hairs and the sound of chatter pouring out. Nobody seemed to pay attention as she ripped off her cloak, handing it to the young man behind her.

"Lucas, you can go do whatever. When the clock strikes midnight, I need to be home. Father checks my room around half an hour past then. Guard me well, there's quite a few drunkards and thugs at this time of day," Missy mumbled quickly to him before shooing him off with a hand gesture. She walked up to her two extravagant friends who had headpieces with pearls and feathers on and revealing dresses framing their bosom.

The blonde haired and the brunette stood up and exchanged cheek kisses with Missy before they all sat down at the bar table. The bartender had a typically striped red and white apron on and a thick mustache that flicks on each end. He smiles at the three young ladies.

"What would you pretty ladies like to have? Fruity cocktails? Or if you're feeling dangerous, moonshine?"

"Oh heavens, never moonshine. We'll have the purest, safest and most expensive type of alcohol you sell. If you fool us with the cheap stuff, of which we can obviously tell, I shall see to it myself," The blonde haired female threatened with those pretty, red lips. The brunette with grey eyes slapped her friend's arm and giggled.

"Jordanne. I didn't know you were so fierce! Ladies shan't be fierce, rather we should be shy and bashful."

Missy rolled her eyes at the statement and held her drink in her hand. She turned around when she heard the sound of a soulful saxophone playing which enticed everyone in the room. She looked around the room to see everyone's mesmerised expressions and noticed the color diversing within the room. She smiled into her drink and sipped carefully, getting used to the taste of alcohol and then clapped as the black performer finished. Everyone turned to look at her and giggled at her. Her friends shuffled away a little in embarrassment.

"You don't clap at joints like this Missy. Especially not for black entertainers," the blonde and bold Jordanne stated. Missy looked directly at the entertainer who seemed to smile and laugh at her. He looked very young, about her age and had straight pearly whites and a structured face. She knew that face somewhere.

"Missy doesn't he work at your household?" Winnie asked. Jordanne sipped on her strawberry based drink. Missy shrugged.

"How am I meant to keep up with the people that work within my household?"

The young entertainer walked up to the bartender and offered to help whilst the bartender checked around to see if anyone was suspicious. The young man tied the apron on and smiled at the ladies. If this had taken place in broad daylight, the young man would've had barbed wire wrapped around his neck and dragged across the ground with the barbed wire tied onto a horse or car.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" He asked. Jordanne held her nose up slightly in disgusted and Winnie turned away, ignoring him completely. Missy watched the young man's actions.

"How about you? You want anything Master's daughter?"

Missy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't recall seeing you in my household?"

"That's because there's so many of us. Apparently we all look the same…" He replied with a tone Missy couldn't quite understand. Missy shook her head and politely declined anyway. Her friend's had already left to socialise with the other females.

"Who taught you to play that well?"

"My father. If you think I play well, my father is probably the greatest."

Lucas walks up to the bar and greets the young man.

"Lucas! How are you? Want anything? It's on me."

"Billy! Nah, I don't need anythin'. Time for me to escort the young lady home anyway."

"You her bodyguard?"

"Yup." Billy leaned in and whispered into Lucas' ear repeatedly and reciprocally. They laughed.

Missy stood up, her face tinged with pink.

"What's so funny? Are you laughing at me?"

Lucas apologised and Billy shook his head. Lucas helped her put the cloak back on.

"Look around... Where are we? You wouldn't want to make a ruckus like that with your status would you?" Billy enquired and took her empty cup. He walked off to the back to wash the cup and looked back at Lucas with a nod.

Missy's face crimsoned over and she snatched the cloak off Lucas, putting it on herself. She pushed through the doors and stomped out the building, her neck stiff from the anger. Lucas hurriedly waved goodbye to Billy and ran off after her.

"How dare he?" She mumbled to herself. Lucas finally caught up to her. She pulled her hood up in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm generally too lazy to write authors notes but thanks to the person who included me into their community. I hope this story gets better and better also.**

 **I've tried to update this chapter many times but my crap phone wouldn't upload and I haven't gotten the chance to upload (Many exams). Man school is hard. Tell me your revision tips too and how this story's coming along!**

Chapter 2

"August, Christopher, how about we play a game called hide and seek?" The curly haired brunette asked. Christopher nodded his head so eagerly, it was as if his blonde locks were vibrating.

"Uh, no thanks Riley. We're 11, not 7," August huffed, pulling on his miniature waistcoat. Riley gushed as she towered over them, pinching Christopher's cheeks and sticking her tongue out at her little brother.

"Well I'll play with Chris then," she stated, holding onto Chris's hand and dragging him away. August ran after his older sister and Chris.

"Hey, Riley play with me. I don't like it when you only play with Chris..." August frowned. Her laugh sounded like bells to Chris as he stood there watching her throw her head back and laugh.

"Now now August, it's not like I prefer one of you over the other, I love you both equally."

August frowned.

"You should love him more, he's your brother," Chris stated. Riley pulled short Chris into a side hug and August into a side hug.

"Well I'll love you equally until you're both strong young men and then Auggie will marry lady Ava and maybe when Chris is all handsome and grown up I could get him together with a rather charming young lady," she joked, winking at him. August threw a glare at Chris as his cheeks crimsoned over.

"August, you can be the head of the family and my protector. Aw my young boys becoming my knights in shining armour," she gushed. Chris looked up at Riley as she smiled down at him. He only reached just under her shoulder but he promised himself he will confess his love for her when he towers over her.

* * *

Riley ran through the streets with a thick, navy cloak, running through the awkward alley to a shop. She entered the shop and walked down to the basement where the smooth, emotion filled music hit her as well as the cigars. She choked, closing her mouth.

"You shouldn't open your mouth that wide Riley," a blonde young woman appeared. She seemed to be wearing some dark blue with hints of a shimmery, pale blue. Riley's mouth opened again by default at seeing her best friend.

"Oh my gosh, MAYA!" She practically yelled. The everyone paused for a second the girls hid their faces with shame.

"Girl, go home or be quiet!" A man yelled. The group around the male started laughing at the females as they slowly edged towards the bar in shame. Maya's face turned red in anger. She walked up to the man and puffed up her chest.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" She hissed. The man put his feet on the table and leaned back on his chair, laughing with his friends at her. Maya kicked the chair leg he was balancing on so hard it broke and he tumbled down, crashing with the tab going down with him. The man got up immediately with anger.

"You heinous tart," he yelled. Maya stood her ground as his three other males circled her.

"You think I can't handle scumbags like you who harass women for fun?" She spat, literally. She kicked one man on the shin and squeezed another one's testicles. She got out her umbrella and stabbed one of the men with the sharp end and smashed the blunt end into someone's eye. The men toppled to the ground. Maya brushed her shoulders off, ignoring the eyes of everyone. She got tapped on the shoulder and she almost got smashed in the face with an angry fist. The angry fist got stopped by another man.

"You shouldn't treat women like that," he stated with his black hat. The man scoffed and attempted to attack but he got pushed so hard, he fell on another person's table, smashing everyone to the ground. His friends started bringing out their weapons within the pockets.

"Put your hands up. You and that bitch," one of the friends stated.

"What if I don't?" Maya asked. Lucas pushed her behind him and held his hands up.

"Don't touch the lady, deal with me," he stated. Missy appeared from the restroom and gasped at the sight. She snuck into the scene and sneaked into the bartender pit. She searched for something to use as a weapon. A hand that contrasted with hers pushed her hands off the metal bar. He placed his finger over his lips, signalling for her to be quiet.

"Don't bother. You'll get shot down. Stay low," he mouthed to her. He slowly put his hands in the air and rose up.

"Boys. Please don't. We'll all get arrested and fined. Some of us work here to feed out families," he pleaded. The men looked indifferent.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should go to Capone and tell him who's been siphoning off his car," Billy mumbled, whistling.

"Oh and who's been having an affair with a man... The list could go on boys," he whispered as he got out of the bartender's pit. The men started sweating. He started walking towards the men slowly, placing his hand on the gun that was pointed towards Maya and Lucas and pushed it down so it faced the floor.

"In compensation, I'll get the lady to apologise and you'll get premium beer cheap," he added. The men wiped off their sweat, nodding at each other and returned in their seats. Silently. The speakeasy had emptied out at the sight of guns. The only ones left were Missy, Lucas, Billy, Maya and Riley.

Billy handed the men the beers and grabbed Maya by the arm.

"Apologise."

She refused to open her lips.

"Are you serious Maya? This isn't the time to have pride," Riley hissed, her face still pale.

"I want the apology coming out of your mouth as a form of you repaying me to save your life," Lucas whispered to her. She sighed. Missy appeared from the pit and brushed dirt off her dress.

"He's my body guard. He didn't need to protect you yet he did..." Missy guilt tripped. Riley nudged Maya until she screamed in frustration.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Missy looked at Riley with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know your friend was so... Uncouth."

"Maya Penelope Hart. If you don't apologise immediately I'm disregarding you as a friend. You will be nothing to me," Riley threatened. Maya stretched her neck muscles and put her head down in shame.

"I'm really sorry."

The men ignored her presence and shooed her off, drinking their beer. Maya ruffled her hair in frustration. She glared at everyone around her.

"Disgusting," she hissed and stomped off. Missy observed the unmannered female and watched her body guard. She didn't know why he had protected her.

"Lucas. We're leaving also," she softly stated. She nodded at Riley who seemed distraught and glanced at Billy as he tended to the men as nothing had happened. She turned around and took a step but felt a hand push her out of the way. Riley zoomed after her best friend and Lucas held Missy up as she tripped. She got her balance back and fixed her hair and turned around. But just as she turned around, she had missed the small smile on Billy's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The walk home was extremely awkward. Missy kept on looking back at Lucas with suspicion. Did he know that rude girl?

"Lucas," she started saying as she stopped walking. He broke away from his surrounding concentration.

"Yes Missy?"

"Do you know that young lady you helped earlier?" She asked. Lucas shook his head.

"Nope."

She faced him and frowned.

"How could you risk your life for someone like that? So brazen-" she complained.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about that..." He stated. Missy nodded sourly.

"I'm sorry. Very well..."

She walked ahead and just when she looked back once more, she accidentally bumped into someone. The person fell down, the sound of a glass bottle smashing.

"Oh my word! Young madam, are you alright? I'm terribly sorry," Missy cried. She picked up the black lady. The young lady patted all the dirt off her beige and brown dress and looked up at Missy.

* * *

Dawn was the time the young man with an extravagant collar stepped outside to work. He often frequented the University paid for by his father. He always saw the same woman always at the library before him. He saw no logic in females going to University. Today, he decided to sit across her. She looked up and her mouth formed an awkward line.

"Excuse me Miss, what is the matter for you to pull such a displeased face?" He stated. The woman adjusted her glasses and neatened her hair.

"I was simply showing courtesy by smiling," she replied. The library was pretty much empty as it was only 6am.

"That's not how you smile."

The young woman folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm more specialised in science..." She proudly stated. The young man smirked.

"I know you are, Miss Smackle. You aspire to be greater than any female scientist. Even greater then Madam Curie."

"Well Mr Minkus, I shall become that and more. So..." She said, slowly leaning forward.

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Way."

She picked up her books and sat at the table near thee window where the sunshine penetrated through. She looked at her books happily and started studying. Farkle observed her and mentally took notes.

He just didn't understand why she didn't stay at home and learn to be a housewife or something. He sighed and opened his book, looking at the new articles that have been published this year. He couldn't help but sneak glances at the social reject of the university. She often competed and beat most of the men. He just needed to be the only one at top. That was his goal.

"Mr Minkus, this mathematics exam upcoming soon, If I beat you, will you grant me a wish?" She asked as she walked towards him. He looked up from his books and leaned back in his chair.

"And what do I get out of it if I win?" He retorted. She scoffed and slammed a thick book on the table.

"If you win, you can chose whatever, if I win, I want you to teach me this whole book from page 1 to 1000."

Farkle almost choked.

"How could I possibly have the time-"

"Chicken."

"I'm not chicken. Give it your all. If I win, you'll have to grant me the equal amount of time it takes for me to teach you that book. If you win... I'll teach you EVERYTHING I know about the psychology world. It's one of my many majors."

Smackle smirked at Farkle and spun around, stomping off towards her desk. Farkle watched her studying hard and scoffed.

"As if she can beat me..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Maya. Are you still mad about yesterday?" Riley asked. Maya opened her front door, letting her best friend in. She pushed back her hair and frowned at her.

"Listen. I need to go paint first and then practise my singing. I'm going to make it to the pictures and I won't acknowledge your existence."

Riley grabbed her arm.

"Maya, I beg you, stop being this way."

"You know that punk? I'll grind him to a pulp," she seethed, punching the table a bit too hard. She winced in pain and left her home with her art equipment and Riley latching on her arm.

"Will you forgive me if I treat you to an amazing dinner with a nice glass of grape juice?"

Maya's smile was very tiny but Riley detected it.

"I'll even throw in some chocolate!" She gushed. Maya was sold at this point and hugged her best friend. She frowned as she saw the young man from yesterday entering the house across her home.

"What's he up to so early in the morning?" Riley mumbled. Maya dragged her into the little pathway, ready to pummel him. They saw him place down a massive bowl of water and some leftover food for some dogs. The dogs immediately rushed for the food and whined as they got fed and he petted them. They all started nuzzling around him. The young man started laughing, playing around with the dogs.

"He's my type," Riley gushed, her hands intertwined. Maya watched him attentively, her hands opening and clenching repeatedly, then pulled Riley with her.

"Let's go now. Let's leave him to his privacy."

"But he ticks all the boxes apart from his social status," Riley whined. She accidentally stepped on a twig and one of the dogs heard and ran towards the intruder.

"Run!" Maya hissed, pulling her friend. The dog was slowly gaining on them until a strong whistle was heard. The dog stopped immediately and trotted back to where it resided. Lucas picked up the dog and shook his head at the running lunatics.


End file.
